A technology is known in which in a case of vehicle front collision, a certain vehicle among automobiles ensures a crash stroke of a vehicle body front part by bending down a lower member located behind a front cross member, and by causing a suspension component such as a stabilizer supported by the lower member to be displaced downward (refer to Patent Document 1).
In addition, as a technology for ensuring the crash stroke in the case of vehicle front collision, a technology is known in which a sub-frame for supporting the suspension component is disposed on a lower side of the vehicle body front part, and which is configured to forcibly disconnect a vehicle body fixing portion in a rear portion side of the sub-frame in the case of a vehicle front collision (refer to Patent Document 2).
In a vehicle body frame structure disclosed in Patent Document 2, a rear end portion of the sub-frame is fastened and fixed to a cabin side frame by a bolt and a nut, and a rotary lever arm for loosening the nut by using a thrust force of an explosive in the case of vehicle front collision is disposed. When this vehicle body frame structure is employed, if the rotary lever arm loosens the nut by using the thrust force of the explosive in the case of vehicle front collision, the rear end portion of the sub-frame falls down together with the bolt, thereby causing the mounted suspension component to be displaced downward.
In addition, a technology is known in which the sub-frame for supporting a suspension member is provided in a lower portion of the vehicle body front part, in which the nut is loosened from the bolt for fixing the rear end portion of the sub-frame by exploding the explosive, regarding the front collision as a trigger, and the rotary lever arm for extracting the bolt disposed in the rear end of the sub-frame is rotated. In this manner, the crash stroke of the vehicle body front part is ensured by extracting the bolt and causing the suspension member to be displaced downward (refer to Patent Document 2).